gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Diva
Class or Name? For the moment, do we know whether Diva is actually a class or the name of the ship or even a unique ship with a unique name? I have not heard about it being a class per say, but I'm just asking if someone knows whether it was confirmed or even known yet. -SuperSonicSP 00:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Usually a ship in the UC is part of a class of ships that have the same name. Like the Pegasus-class had a ship called the Pegasus. The Argama-class had the Argama, the Ra-Cailum had the Ra-Cailum, and so on.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 00:06, September 16, 2011 (UTC) While that is true for UC, wouldn't it just be safer to name it just the Diva for now? Because we still don't know whether its a class or not, even if it's a Federation ship and this is a different universe. -SuperSonicSP 16:10, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :I still don't see the evidence of this being a class rather than the name of an individual ship. I still think its safer to just call it the Diva, since regardless of whether it is indeed the Diva class or not (which we still have not confirmed by the way), we know for a fact that the ship is named the Diva and we will not be comitting any inaccuracies by naming it such. Its not as if we have even confirmed other Diva-classes at this point. If this was part of the UC timeline, then taking the pluneg might be worth it to some extent, but its not and we know nothing about the naming conventions of AGE's EF and I feel storngly that "Diva" as it is is the most accurate, safe and neutral answer for a name we can have for this ship until we have information that there are other Divas out there, or the existence of a Diva class. -SuperSonicSP 00:38, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Crew Listing As we already have the names of four crew members (Flit, Wolf (the guy who pilots that custom Genoace), the captain and the comm officer), shouldn't we add a table box that lists them as part of the crew? -Flag Meister 20:07, September 19, 2011 (UTC) separete diva and amadeus I think we must separete Diva and Amadeus they ar simular but not the same Diva is more like battleship and Amadeus is more like different ship like White Base and Albion Sbrzzi 19:48, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't have an opinion yet, but aren't they the same ship design but in different forms when we see them? -SuperSonicSP 20:54, March 27, 2012 (UTC) sure if u think that they diference is little but is not diva has heavy duty cannon and amadeus has 1 more catapult and also look like amdeus cannot transform Sbrzzi 21:06, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :True, but they appear to be the same ship model at the base level, at least the same model that Diva was before it got modded by AGE System's design. I haven't checked the picture in detail but I'm not sure whether we can tell whether the Amdeus can transform yet. But I see where your coming from. Don't really have an opinion yet on what should we do although I dont have a problem with the status quo of the article I think. -SuperSonicSP 21:17, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :I hear u but think about that btw ships from image from 1 season from colony where was civil war will we ever find somthing about them they lock cool :I have new image and they ar not a same at all Sbrzzi 21:39, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Àmadeus = Nahel Argama Do you guys think the Amadeus based the Nahel argama with its third catapult in the center? Because if it does transform, I think it will most likely resemble the nahel Argama GNXR (talk) 07:25, August 20, 2012 (UTC) separate Diva from Diva-class can we make page only about Diva Sbrzzi (talk) 21:08, September 28, 2012 (UTC) and also can we realy say that 4 image is Diva class Sbrzzi (talk) 21:08, September 28, 2012 (UTC)